


The Case

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Case solving, Crack, Dom/sub, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry?, chapter 2 is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry calls on Lucius Malfoy to help him solve a case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulWatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWatch/gifts).



Lucius was always surprised to get a call from the ministry. Though it was part of his release conditions, to help them at their disposal, he figured it was something they would never actually request.

It was even more surprising that the person who had requested his help, the only person that requested his actual help, was none other than Harry Potter. A person that Lucius was, rather begrudgingly, to admit that he now spent more time with than any other human. 

He thought of the few relationships he had left as he made his way to the ministry office now becoming so familiar. 

Draco had followed Narcissa in her move to France, enjoying the distance from the still tarnished Malfoy name. They came to visit frequently, Draco more than Narcissa, a new lover being the reason, Lucius was certain. He did not mind, was happy for her even, as their love had been platonic from the beginning. He even enjoyed seeing Draco growing into his own man, free to make his own reputation.

Having few actual friends outside of the ones he had deceived for so long, he was left starting over and forming new relationships. Something not easily done when the dark mark is screaming from your arm who you once were, or were once supposed to be. No one sticks around long enough to hear about the real you, Lucius mused. His thoughts coming to an abrupt halt when he reached the office of a man he was slowly considering his only true friend. 

"Funny how times change," said Harry as he stood to greet Lucius, "I find myself glad you could make it."

"I too was having similar thoughts only moments ago." Said Lucius, accepting the offered hand.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice.." Said Harry, albeit a little awkward as he gave a crooked grin.

"My pleasure. Now, I believe there was a case you needed help with, Auror Potter?" Lucius said, trying to remind himself that this was, after all, a professional situation.

Some mumbling later and Harry was deep in the explanation of the case. His hands moving as wild as his hair as he told of the odd situation that had apparently left the aurors stunned for weeks now. No one was dead, missing, or even clearly involved yet, but they were afraid that that would be coming next, informed Harry. 

Lucius had been called in to help find the missing link, something Harry usually ended up figuring out singlehandedly, but nevertheless Lucius was there. Like always, letting Harry talk and think it out as he nodded and listened. 

The case file was strewn rather haphazardly around Harrys desk, probably one of the reasons they had finally given Harry his own office. The golden boy turned auror was pacing now, something Lucius had known was part of his thinking process. It was only a matter of time before he came back to the papers on his desk and ruffled through them once more, probably for the hundredth time, looking for a shred of something Lucius was still unsure of. It was quite admirable, really.

Lucius knew to keep quiet as possible during the whole 'Potter process.' He instead focused on the items spread about the desk. Standing by the desk, cautiously moving a few things around to expose the photographs from the file. A blush spread on his cheeks as he looked over the scenes.

There were seven in total, all very similar set ups in what looked to be different hotel rooms. For every room was equipped with some sort of binding device. Tables, wheels, chains and even simple ropes were displayed as if they had just been set up for some elaborate evening then left.

Lucius could not help but wonder who would want to leave such things behind in a hotel, and he supposed that was what they were trying to figure out. He also was wondering why someone would do this, go to such elaborate displays as renting random hotel rooms and leaving.. Things.. Behind. His mind quickly thinking that if it were his things, he would not want them left anywhere, that he would want them all at home, to be used as often as possible.

His thoughts again abruptly halted by Harry as he felt a hand come around and cup him. His mind only now realizing just how hard he was, Harry speaking before he could fully analyze the situation.

"I knew it." Harry said, his hand moved but his chest remained pressed up against Lucius' back. The air from Harrys words felt through his hair as he spoke. "This shit is turning you on." His voice husky now as he took a step away, leaving Lucius unusually flustered. 

"I bet if I turned you around right now, I would see a lovely blush all over that usual porcelain face of yours." He heard Harry say, not sure where the man was now as he refused to look up, not wanting Harry to see just how right he was. 

"I bet you want me to tie you up. Tie you up to this desk right now." Said Harry, almost a whisper now, as he stepped around the desk, his hands resting on the surface, inches from the photographs.

"Already a good sub I see, not making any noise." He added absently, finally giving Lucius something to try to refute. 

"I..I don’t.. I'm not um, not a submissive." Lucius said rather ineloquently, possibly even a little meek, weak and unconvincing to even his own ears. Something he was sure was not helping his statement.

"Oh yes, and I am not a dom, Lucius." Purred Harry now, almost mocking Lucius, and leaving him speechless once more.

He couldn’t even tell if Harry was joking, let alone figure out why he wanted him to be telling the truth so badly.

As if sensing his confusion, Harry was whispering again. "What if I told you that I have been getting hotel rooms anonymously for the past three weeks. Would you be able to solve the puzzle?" 

It did nothing to help his confused expression. Lucius' mind racing to put it all together. 

If Harry was renting rooms.. 

"The things.. They are.. Yours?" Said Lucius slowly, hesitantly, almost uncertain.

"Mmm," purred Harry, now so close to Lucius that he felt the heat, the air. He knew that even taking a large breath would mean them touching. "You are ever so smart. Is it still a wonder you are who I call when I need some.. Inspiration?"

"Is there.. Is there even a case?" He asked, momentarily feeling brave and intentionally not thinking over what Harry just said as he tried to put the rest of the pieces together.

"And if there weren't?" Asked Harry finally, looking Lucius in the eyes, and finally showing a hint of doubt.

He thought things over carefully, knowing that his next words could either make or break whatever friendly relationship had developed between himself and Harry. 

Holding back a grin as he spoke, daring to look Harry in the eyes. "It would be a shame for such things to remain abandoned in hotel rooms. Though it would mean someone put a lot of effort into showing what they.. Want."

Harry took Lucius face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. "And if I told you all that stuff is now in one place? That you are what I want?" He whispered, his eyes showing clear hints of worry now as he looked to Lucius.

"If I ask, would you take me there? Take me to that place?" Knowing that he was speaking of more than just a room now, that he wanted Harry to take him beyond something physical. 

Harry seemed to know it too as his lips descended on Lucius, breathless and perfect. A feeling he soon realized was only enhanced as Harry apparated them to his flat, to his room, a place Lucius knew he would soon be loosing himself in.


	2. Getting Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has Lucius right where he wants him. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little follow up diddy (what happens when they are now in Harrys room) for the lovely @ArFangS. I wrote it quickly and its not the best grammar/perspective wise but I hope it does these two justice, and i hope it makes you hate me just a little more- because that would mean a job well done haha.

Lucius had little chance to look around the room before Harry was descending. His lips like his words now ghosting over Lucius.

"If I said I want you to bend over right now, after I kiss every. Inch. Of. Your. Perfect. Skin." Harry whispered along Lucius, punctuating his very words with his kiss as he divest the man of his clothing. Removing each item so slowly Lucius was afraid he would have a bout of accidental magic and force him naked at any second. Part of him wished it would, not even caring where it would send his clothes. Almost centimeter by centimeter the his clothes were removed, Harry leaving kisses in their wake. The need and heat causing the exquisite fabrics to feel more like ropes and restraints than the fine fabrics they really were.

Lucius was either too stunned to speak or felt that he was not permitted, because as Harry continued ever lower the man only moaned in response. His small needy sounds like fuel to Harry.

"If I tied you up, would you let me? Perhaps on one of those devices. You solved the case, you know who they belong to. Who you belong to. I know you pictured yourself on every. Single. One. Begging to be fucked. Are you going to beg now? Should I put a gag in that pretty little mouth of yours? Maybe you want to try the swing? Like a pendulum as you move, back and forth. Back and forth as I slam into you." Said Harry, his eyes firmly locked with Lucius' as he undid the mans belt before removing his trousers and pants. 

"And, if I stopped here, and took you in- all of you- at once.. Would you moan for me?" Harry did not bother waiting for an answer, instead finding out just for himself. Pleased when the most delicious moan escaped the lips of one Lucius Malfoy.

Harry was addicted to the small sounds, the proof his restraint was breaking, wanting ever more, needing to hear, needing to break the usually pristine man. The ministrations soon had Lucius writhing under Harry, no longer able to hold back. A few of the moans sounds much like apologies, 'Sorry master' in between breathes. 

"I do love you see you coming apart like this, Lucius. Soon I will have you coming for me, begging for more." Said Harry, delighting in the popping off sound and the string of saliva that still connected them. 

"Perhaps I should get atop you right now." whispered Harry as he straddled the man, "You are just so perfect, Lou." He continued, kissing his way back up the man. In a husky voice, hardly above a whisper, he spoke now so near his cheek his hair moved. "Perhaps, I should ride you. My saliva on your pretty little cock the only preparation before you are sheathed." Harry was moving now, Lucius nearly frozen beneath him.

"You are such a good little sub. Your moans could make me come, the sounds alone. Did you know that Lucius? Do you know what you do to me?" He said, positioning himself over Lucius before slowly sinking down, wincing at first but continuing as he felt Lucius cast an (unknown to Harry) nonverbal spell to make it more comfortable. "Thanks" Harry said, kissing the man through the last stretch of pain. 

The feeling was indescribable. The way Lucius had his eyes closed, his knuckles white as the sheets as he tried to hold back, his breathing so broken it nearly matched Harrys own.

"Lucius." Was all Harry said, their eyes locking. "And if I asked you to fuck me? Take something that no one else has ever…"

Not a second later and Lucius was doing just that. His strong arms wrapped around Harry, his restraint gone as he flipped the younger man beneath him. Adjusting and slamming into Harry, hitting the perfect spot the very first time and relentlessly thereafter. 

Words were not even an option as Harry writhed, the force building so strong he feared he would black out. The feeling of Lucius loosing himself in Harry was more than enough to send Harry too over the edge. His body moving as if possessed, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Lucius was first to move, something Harry felt completely incapable of at the moment. He moved to lay beside Harry now, resting his head on Harry chest.

"I have never heard your breathing so erratic.." was all Lucius could think to say. "It is like the crescendo of the orchestra. A composed mess.."

"I.. Don’t think it has ever been this way." Said Harry, still much out of breath. "Merlin. I survived a dark lord just to have you kill me with sex." 

"Was it.. What you said.. Was it true?" Asked Lucius, so hesitantly and nervous even he found it endearing.

"Yes. Of course you are perfect, Lucius Malfoy. Everything about you." Harry said, albeit a tad awkward and clearly evasive.

"Flattery will not get you out of this one, love. Was this really.. Your.. your first?"

"If it was?"

"I would have to pull you close, apologize for it not being more romantic, more prepared." He said, looking up now as his eyes locked with the familiar greens.

"It was perfect, Lou.."

"I wasn’t finished.. Master.." Lucius said, winking before continuing, glad at the balance that seemed so natural already between them. "Then I would kiss you, and beg- on hands and knees- to be bound to this bed, perhaps never be allowed to leave. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, however you wish."

"I.. Um.. Well.. I.. Okay." Said Harry, "I think I lost my mind with my virginity.." he joked, "I cant think straight if my life depended on it…"

"mmm.. Perhaps we should have a round two, see if we can find it then? I believe that I too may have lost myself.."

"And I believe that I am the one to make the rules. On your back. Now." Said Harry, a glint to his eyes told Lou they were in for a long night and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason, upon seeing this interview with Jason Isaacs, i pictured Lucius as a very sub sort of guy.. and thus this story happened. Here is the interview if you are interested.. http://youtu.be/NyGFbR0CDY0 and on a side note, if you have not watched Case Histories, or read the books.. i highly recommend it!!!
> 
> Also, as always, Potter and his universe belong to JKR.  
> And, comments and remarks on the story (criticism, etc.) it is always welcome..even if it is mean and awful.. it is helpful!


End file.
